A different life
by wiry-rival
Summary: Sakura Criança, a fiery redhead from tortall is about to start her journey, one that the gods have not forseen on her. Better story inside. On hiatus
1. Prolounge

**Prolouge**

Sakura Criança was what every Yamani would usually be. Calm, unruffled, deadly, strong and loyal to the Emperor. However unlike the others, her skin even after years of daily sunning was still pale beige. The only after-effects were a slight burning, which would disappear after a candlelight. Her figure was one of a delicate flower hence her name Sakura.

Besides that, not many people would have thought her much different except that she had a past that only three living people know of. That was the Emperor, her brother and the Duke Baird of Queenscove. All in all, her life can be summed into one word, adventurous. And that soul hasn't even seen a quarter of her lifespan yet.

Right now she was on the 'Spirit', which was a small vessel on its way to the Scanra's harbor where she will begin on her two-year trial. Not that she wanted to. No matter how much her blood sang for more adventure, she was still unsure of her future. Right now all she wanted was to go back to her homeland and practice her skills, or go back to her real homeland and be her kin brother.

Tortall… That was the place where she was born, and where the trouble started.

Everything was going right then, the switch was perfect, everyone was content if not for that blasted bandit attack that dark evening…

* * *

Please do me a favor and just write a review. Thanks, and i promise the next chapter will be longer, after all this is just a prolouge...did i spell that correctly?

ps. was it obvious who Sakura Criança was in her past?


	2. The time that changed all

The time that changed all.

They were all moving down the path ridding on their ponies, two looking as downcast as the rain that was pouring around them while their guardians wished to be at any place other than there. That was if you actually knew what was going on under the cloak and secrecy as the red-haired girl smiled to herself keeping her head bend low.

Alanna of Trebond was a fiery spirit girl having been as unlike any noble girl choosing to friend and play with the commoners then stay back learning to stitch. At only four years old, she had already met all the guards and befriended them, lest say most of the families in Trebond. Everyone loved her for what was her helping spirit, doing chores that were unbefitting her station. Yet she cared not a penny helping all even though they treated her badly.

Though she was just all helping and sorts, she was cunning like a fox using those favors to her advantage. She had since then learned the basics of archery, fencing, washing, farming… and goddess knows what else.

Her father had never heard of her feats since he had since the birth of her twin brother, Thom and her turned sick yet cold-hearted. Never spending a moment of love on them since his wife's departure, he gave all his time to his books leaving only a small amount of time in making sure his children were educated well to his best expectation and that his fief was working smoothly without a hitch.

Though as time passed, his coughing grew worse and he was forced to lie in bed. Maude the village healing woman who was best friends to the late mother of Alanna and Thom took charge of both children with guardsman Coram, teaching them all that hey knew though Coram held back on Alanna as she was suppose to be a lady.

It was finally in their ninth birthday that Alanna and Thom finally found out that they were supposed to go to the convent and palace respectively. While Thom's dislike for the warrior's arts of fighting was clear, and magic was his only interest, Alanna seldom showed any dislikes, yet she was not an idle person, preferring to go somewhere to learn something instead. Should she go to the convent, she would have to suffer through the hours of learning to sit and walk as a lady, which was clearly in her book of rubbish, when she could go to the palace and learn the fighting styles that the guards here dare not teach her for her father's wrath, and her position.

That was of course until the ingenious plan of switching places…that though was a rather relieve to both twins as they breathe an inward sigh having finally prevented the ruins of their life or so they believe.

Coram was initially reluctant when he overheard about the plan switch while the twins were speaking to Maude, and had made to tell lord Alan immediately, but had finally agreed after a threat from the twins, which was the next smooth step till the completion of the plan.

Yet it happened. Of all the time it chose to happen, it had to happen on that same day they were about to part. Bandit attack.

Everything was moving in a blur for Alanna when all she could see were dark figures running to her while she tried to grope for her hidden knife when the next she knew it was darkness.

Alanna had never really recalled what really happened that night, though she concluded that she must have fallen off her horse while distracted, and was taken capture by the bandits for the next she knew was that she was being slapped awake by someone while her hands and legs felt heavy.

Eyes blinking furiously against the sudden exposure to light, she was hauled up to her legs and slapped again. As a reflex and also against her better judgment, Alanna cried out a muffled cry, which only resulted in an extra slap before she was pulled forward by the chains.

* * *

What happened next was rather smooth sailing for her as she was among the few lucky enough to be bought by the palace head servant, Tsuki Yokemate (a native slave who had risen up the ranks after years of hard work), instead of being a bed warmer as was the slave merchant's previous intent. 

In a foreign land which she was belatedly informed called the Yamani Island, she was freed by the Emperor himself after a week or two of cleaning when she saved him during an assassination attempt.

Till now she could still remember it when the smell of smoke alarmed her. Confused for a second, Alanna looked around wildly before a glint of reflection attracted her eyes. It seems for a while that things were moving in slow motions, when her hands and feet moved on their own, pushing the target away without any thought whatsoever.

Her heartbeat had slowed and started beating against her ears struggling to get out as she fell down into blissful darkness against the chaos happening around her…but not before she took a shot with her hidden knife at the assassin.

The dart's poison was a slow-acting poison but in large amount, its effects were fast, though not fast enough for the bandit as Alanna who was dizzy but enraged that she was hit, threw her hidden knife that she had kept for emergency straight into the chest of the assassin before falling down faced flat.

She had to have gods looking after her if she wasn't already dead which only proved that gods and goddess really exist when Alanna recovered from the slow acting poison which should have killed or at least maim her after being in her system for at least four hours before someone recognize her as alive and brought her to the healers.

The target that had been knocked aside was escorted away without any doubts immediately. Though after the confusion and chaos was cleared, harsh punishment was meted out to the guards. The assassin who was dying was whipped to death and even then his corpse was hung out on the execution site left for scavengers till the bones were dust.

It was only after a week from whence the assassin was pronounced dead and the Emperor's anger had cool off did the awarding start.

Alanna who was already conscious and having a speedy recovery was brought before the target, which was to her amazement the Emperor and rewarded by the freeing of slavery. Yet because of her single accurate shot at the assassin, the Emperor commanded her to learn the warrior arts and be a warrior or the correct term would be 'Strijder' which was a three-year training.

The first half-year would be spent learning the basics and if the trainee was good to the mediocre skills before they are assigned four or five trainees depending on the number to a Shang Instructor who would be in turn be assigned to protect someone who is going out of the islands.

For two years they would stay out there following their instructor and gaining experience before returning to the palace in the island on the last half-year of their training being guards to the Emperor or any post available.

The last stage, which is the initiation process, will be the sacred trial where the trainees would have to walk over a burning hot path and not talk or show any expression. Should they failed, they would not be allowed to enter the palace forever and their children would only be able to follow their father's trades whether it is begging or carpeting.

From her near-death experience, Alanna had already grown more aware and mature knowing that if she decline, not only would she be committing an offence, but she would be cast out with no where to go.

'Besides, if I go back to Tortall and be a knight, sooner or later someone will find out about it. Here, I get to learn to be a knight's equivalent but I won't need to hide myself…' that prospect definitely seems good to Alanna so she accepted not knowing much about her future but her present.

* * *

A/N: 'Strijder' means warrior in Dutch…I think… well hopefully the Internet translation was correct. 

Sorry it was so short, but I didn't think that writing some more would fit with this chapter's title since the next few lines will be about some training and adventure.


End file.
